mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tellurian Pathos
"Tellurian" meaning hailing from earth and "pathos" meaning a quality that evokes pity the song's name is a reference to the forming mindset that polarizes the augmented humans and the humans on Acheron. Story Overview Many years later, back on the Cepheus Ring, some humans choose not to make life on Acheron and embrace human augmentation instead. They become increasingly polarized in their belief that machine augmentation is the best way forward and that the fragility and gradual decline of human life must be forsaken to evolve and advance. In search for a land where they can develop, they turn their eyes toward Empyrean. Story Details Most will endure this cruel decay Gasping for life Grasping for days The decay mentioned is the gradual withering of human life, we grow old, decay, wither, and die. This coincides with the lines in previous albums stating "humans will endure the cruelty of time". The people who adopt human augmentation see this quality as a sad and pathetic one, gradually gaining a condescending and even disdainful view of the other humans. Our flesh will dissolve in our quest to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain The mentioned "essence of pain" is the unforgiving entropy of time. By embracing machine augmentation they hope to move beyond this pain and forsake humanity's weaker qualities. This mindset also brings about feelings of superiority and the possible degeneracy of those who don't embrace machine augmentation. The faction of augmented humans are correct in that machines saved humanity from destruction on Earth but there is underlying ironies and flaws in their logic. Technology is also what destroyed Earth and while machines such as Titans and terraforming did save humanity, humans are what built and created those things. Mechina highlights how many ideologies are flawed due to human error. Dissension and polarization due to these ideologies are what drove people so apart and ultimately caused the war that destroyed Earth. The same is beginning to happen with the people who escaped from Earth to Acheron. The dissension and out-group thinking over the viewpoints of humanity's future and machine augmentation are what will cause yet another planet destroying conflict. Lyrics Those below are destined to be Consumed by human fragility The moment between cause and effect A violent reminder for those who left Enyo's colossus, a journey within Becoming immortal from the blood of her kin Eternal life, living within Banshees will shield Alithea's twin In time, two worlds will be born Then banish their land Turn their world into the orbital forge Most will endure this cruel decay Gasping for life Grasping for days As our legions divide We lay claim to the sky In time, our shadows will turn day into night We seek an end to the essence of pain Our flesh will dissolve in our search to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain Too soon for war, let them grovel and horde Cepheon eyes search for Empyrean shores Watch how they grovel so feeble and cold They mirror their masters Traitors and whores In time, two worlds will be born Then banish their land Turn their world into the orbital forge Most will endure this cruel decay Gasping for life Grasping for days As our legions divide We lay claim to the sky In time, our shadows will turn day into night We seek an end to the essence of pain Our flesh will dissolve in our search to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain As our legions divide We lay claim to the sky In time, our shadows will turn day into night We seek an end to the essence of pain Our flesh will dissolve in our search to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain